


Coming Home

by IcarusWings87



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, I just really like this ship, New Years, Relationship Goals, background Bakery AU, love live! sunshine! - Freeform, might write more for that, soft baes, this was originally a new years piece for Sunokasai since she loves the ship as much as I do.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings87/pseuds/IcarusWings87
Summary: After long day at work, Hanamaru comes home to enjoy a quiet New Years Eve.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunokasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunokasai/gifts).



“I’m home!”    
  
The door closes behind Hanamaru as she steps into the entryway of their apartment. Her shoes are the first thing to go and she slides her tired feet into a pair of faded yellow slippers. She hears no response and she furrows her brow in curiosity. She checks her watch. It’s 10:25, quite late, so she knows her girlfriend should be home, unless she decided to go out with Kanan and Chika and the rest of the gang. Hanamaru wouldn’t have held it against her since she was going to have to work late to close the bakery. Even on New Year’s Eve she still had responsibilities to her business. But the idea of You going out seemed unlikely because she’d have texted her. Wouldn’t she? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time something like that might slip her mind. That’s her girlfriend, after all; always living in the moment and sometimes getting carried away with herself. Ah well, Hanamaru would make due. She still has a few books she’d like to finish.   
  
With her bag and coat on the hook, she makes her way down the hall and towards the living area. The light is on in the main room, a quiet drone of the television reaches her ears so at the very least You left the tv on again. Peeking around the corner, Hanamaru surveys the landscape of their living area. The TV is on as predicted, playing reruns of the soccer games from the past week. You had insisted upon springing for the sports channel packages, especially during the season. Hanamaru had never found any interest in the sports themselves, but being able to watch with You who could get extremely excited about a single person kicking a ball into a net made it far more entertaining, especially since she could also read a book during the activity.   
In the corner of the room, the computer desk in the corner is in its usual state of disarray. Empty bottles littered around the desk, their contents long since consumed during one of You’s midnight paper writing sessions. The monitor sits in power save mode, it’s screen dark while a headset is draped over it, the microphone lying adjacent to the ear piece, waiting for its owner to return to it on a day she’s free for gaming. Hanamaru would need to tidy the desk tomorrow when she’s cleaning but as she’s considering that added chore, she spots something that makes her smile: You’s fallen asleep on the couch. More than that - she’s fallen asleep with her portable game console on her face, the battle music still playing loudly from the game’s speakers.   
  
Stifling a giggle, Hanamaru crosses the room and carefully removes You’s game from her face. She makes sure the game saves (just like You had showed her once) before closing the mini-console and setting it on the coffee table nearby. Examining You’s sleeping face fondly, Hanamaru brushes away the messy bangs from You’s forehead before placing a kiss there.   
  
“Silly, You-chan...” she whispers. The sound causes You to stir a little in her sleep, mumbling something but ultimately going quiet once more. Hanamaru decides that moving You would do no good, so she takes the blanket from the nearby chair and drapes it over her.    
  
After tucking in You for the night and turning off the television, Hanamaru retires to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. Discarding the shirt and skirt that she’s gotten flour and sugar on into her work clothes bin - food serve clothing carries a distinctive smell and soil after a while so Hanamaru finds it best to wash them separately from their regular ware - Hanamaru decides that the last act of the year should definitely be a hot bath. She’s been at work since the early morning and it is the perfect way to wind down before a book and bed.   
  
She takes her hair out of its band, letting it fall over her shoulders as she walks into the bathroom. When the water is running, she pours in some bubble bath and waits for it to foam before she undresses the rest of the way and slips in among the bubbles.    
  
The hot water is like music to the silent aching of her tired body. It had been a long day; the new years celebrations had demanded many cookies, pastries, cakes, and other sundry baked goods. It had been a good, profitable, but exhausting day. Ruby had stuck with her the entire shift and even Yoshiko had kept up her end of the bargain of not going completely over the top as she manned the cash register. And the day marked the end of their second year open meaning that they just might make a showing of it in the long term since people had taken to their small bakery. But even with all of the success and contentment she's eternally glad that they'll be taking the next three days off to rest and celebrate the new year (and Dia's birthday for Ruby) because Hanamaru can use a bit of peace and quiet, especially since You is on break from her final year of University as well. Yes, the next few days would be filled with rest. She sighs as she sinks into the bubbles, wondering if she might accidentally fall asleep here as she closes her eyes just for a moment.   
  
"You snuck in."    
  
Hanamaru opens her eyes and looks towards the door where You is awake and leaning against the frame. She smiles cheekily down at her, a lingering glint of sleepiness on her face, but she certainly looks coherent and focused on her girlfriend in the bath.    
  
"No Maru didn't," Hanamaru sticks out her tongue playfully. "I announced my entrance like normal. It was You-chan whom was passed out on the couch while playing her game. That is definitely not my fault, zura."   
  
You rolls her eyes but can't deny that Hanamaru is correct. "Yeah, yea, details...I couldn't help it, I was doing my best to wait up for you. Can't blame me for getting a little tired."   
  
"Hmm...maybe," Hanamaru hums, moving the bubbles around the top of the water with her hands. "Maru guesses Monster Hunting does take a lot out of you. Did you ever find that one monster you were working towards? What was it called....Val-straws?"   
  
"Valstrax." You corrects. "And No, but I'm almost there. Just a few more hunts before I'm ready. Gotta upgrade my gear."   
  
"Ah," Hanamaru chuckles. "Well, are you gonna go back to working on that then now that you're awake?"   
  
"Nah, I think I've done enough for tonight," You stretches her arms above her head, revealing a little bit of her stomach in the process. Normally, Hanamaru would poke it playfully, but that would require her to get out of the bath and she felt too relaxed and lazy to do so at the moment. "Besides, I was only killing time until you got back. How was your day?"   
  
"Hmmm, pretty good. Busy. We sold all the cookies we made."   
  
"That's great!"    
  
"Yeah, but we came a little short on the new years fruit cakes we made. Maru thinks that maybe Yoshiko-chan's sales pitch was a little too aggressive. Something about how 'all her little demons bought these kind of cakes..' She even scared a few little old ladies off."   
  
You snorts. "Well that sounds like Yoshiko-chan. Any other snags in the day?"   
  
"No, that was about it. We got done one time, I sent the others home and counted the drawer. Then came home."   
"Well, it sounds like you deserve that bath then. Did you eat?" You smiles down at her girlfriend.   
  
"Yes." Hanamaru answers, looking at her toes sticking up out of the water.   
  
You has a feeling that Hanamaru might not be telling the full truth. "Which meal?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Which meal did you eat?" You asks, knowing the answer. Hanamaru tends to forget to eat when she's swamped at work.   
  
"Lunch." Hanamaru admits sheepishly. "But really it's okay. Maru was hoping to just come home and rela----"   
  
It's at that moment that Hanamaru's stomach betrays her. The growl coming from it echoing off the tile in the bathroom. She wants to slip underneath the water out of embarrassment.   
  
"Ok, Maybe Maru is a little hungry. Should have grabbed some takeout on the way home." She admits.   
  
"Nonsense," You grins. "That's where I get to come in handy. You finish your bath and I'll make you something."   
  
"Ok, but don't make a mess in the kitchen. Maru still has to wash dishes tomorrow and she doesn't want to add a bunch more to the stack."   
  
"No worries about that, I already did dishes."   
  
"Wait, what?" Hanamaru blinks.   
  
"I said I already did the dishes. And cleaned the kitchen." You says proudly.   
  
"Did Maru enter the right apartment? Who are you and what have you done with her girlfriend?"   
  
"Hey!" You pouts, crossing her arms. "I'm more than capable of helping with chores."   
  
"Yes, you are. You just normally don't because you're la-zy..." Hanamaru says in a sing-song voice.   
"Not that lazy," You hmphs in mock indignation. "And if you keep insulting my pride I might not make you something to eat or the tea I was gonna make."   
  
"Okay, okay!" Hanamaru laughs. "I didn't mean it. You-chan is very helpful around the house."   
  
"And the best dishwasher!" You insists.    
  
"And the best dishwasher," Hanamaru agrees as she rolls her eyes playfully. "Very helpful. Best girlfriend, zura."   
  
"And don't you forget it!" You says as she leaves the bathroom and heads towards the kitchen.    
  
"Oh You-chan..." Hanamaru chuckles as she continues soaking in the bath. "What is Maru going to do with you..."   
  
It's moments like these that Hanamaru really loves her girlfriend. The silly, ridiculous, domestic moments. Then she calls after her. "But don't forget the tea!"   
  
"Aye Aye!" You calls back and Hanamaru can hear the click of the burner on the stove as You begins to heat the tea.   
  
\---   
  
"One cup for the lady," You hands Hanamaru her mug of her favorite green tea with mint.    
  
"Oh, why thank you, zura!" Hanamaru takes it and blows across the surface before taking a sip. Her expression lights up as she tastes it. "And perfectly brewed too. You're definitely the best girlfriend."   
  
You grins and then hands Hanamaru a small plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. "It's not fancy, but this sort of thing is the perfect late night snack."    
  
"Can't argue there," Hanamaru says, taking her sandwich and tea over to the little table next to the window despite it being dark outside. "You-chan does make delicious grilled cheese sandwiches."   
  
"Well, you're the baker in the family, so gotta make my mark somewhere." You smiles fondly. She's hopped up and seated herself on the counter top, her legs dangling down. She seems content to watch as Hanamaru enjoys her sandwich and her tea. Hanamaru misses her glance at the clock as she takes a bite.   
  
"Definitely a good sandwich," she says, her hand covering her mouth as she chews the first few bites. "What did you do today?"   
  
"Cleaned," You says, repeating her earlier statement. "And finished paper for my history class. Then I took played my game. Not a whole lot. Just the usual. Then I woke up, you had covered me with a blanket and set aside my game, and then I found you in the bathtub after sneaking in."   
  
"Maru already told you she didn't sneak in." Hanamaru points out again. "You just didn't--"   
  
"---hear..." You says at the same time. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."   
  
"No need to be sorry. Maru's just glad you're home too. It'll be easier to go to bed sooner."   
  
"Eh!? Bed already? But you just got home. Don't you wanna watch a movie or something?" You suggests, hoping down.    
  
"You-chan..." Hanamaru says, already cleaning the crumbs off her now empty plate. "As much as I would like to watch a movie with you, I would only fall asleep. It's been a long day and I'd really like nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep. Maybe read a few pages of my book."   
  
"Hmm. Well, that won't do." You states, matter of factly.    
  
"Well, it's what is going to happen, silly," Hanamaru chuckles, a bit on the exasperated side. "Not a lot of say you have in that one, zura."   
  
"Are you sure about that?" You smiles, mischievously. "I do sleep in half of the bed, what if I decided to keep you awake."   
  
Hanamaru blushes at what You suggests. And while she doesn't hate the idea she is still very tired. "You-chan, please...." she murmurs.   
  
"You're right, you're right.." You laughs it off, her hand fiddling with something in her pocket that Hanamaru doesn't notice. Her idea would have to wait until later. "I was only teasing. And yes, I know you're tired so bed is on the agenda for sure. Finish up and we'll head to bed."   
  
"Okie dokie," Hanamaru nods, getting up and taking her plate to the sink where she begins to wash it and the mug of tea that she had only half finished.   
  
You watches from a short distance away, her hand returning to the item in her pocket. She knows that perhaps it isn't the right time but she would be lying to herself if she didn't hate the idea of waiting any longer. She steps forward and takes Hanamaru's hands after she dries them.    
  
"You-chan?" Hanamaru asks in question. But You only responds with a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Maru likes the sweetness but you look like you wanted to say something. What's the matter?"   
  
You shakes her head with a smile. "Nothing is the matter everything is perfect...well, almost everything. I have one thing that I wanted to do before the year is over."   
  
"Oh, right it is new years even, huh?" Hanamaru asks, having forgotten completely about it. She looks up at the clock, it's almost midnight.   
  
"It is." You confirms and then tugs on Hanamaru's hand. "C'mon. It'll just take a moment."   
You leads them to the door, where she has Hanamaru slip on her jacket and shoes and she follows suit. Hanamaru is bewildered but she trusts You so she follows her, only growing a little bit confused as she leads them out their door and up the stairs to the roof of their building. The night air is crisp and cold, causing Hanamaru to shiver a bit as they walk out into the open. The sky above is clear and full of stars, the lack of moon making all of the little twinkling lights visible overhead. She smiles at the sight of it - even if she is cold. But she sticks close to You as they walk near the edge of the roof.    
  
"Okay, so tell Maru why you brought her outside when it is so cold?" Hanamaru chuckles, squeezing You's hand as they stop where they can look out over the cityscape. In the far distance they can hear a little bit of fireworks going off, but nothing too intrusive.    
  
You holds up Hanamaru's hand and hers, kissing the back of Hanamaru's hand. She rubs the back of it with her thumb and smiles brightly. "Not trying to freeze you out, but I think this it the perfect place to do this..."   
  
"Do what?" Hanamaru tilts her head curiously as You lets go of her hand and kneels down in front of her...   
  
It takes Hanamaru several moments to process what's happening as You stays in front of her on one knee. And it certainly doesn't process at very quickly that You is holding a small box in her hands as she begins to speak. If You weren't so occupied with saying what she has planned so perfectly, she'd probably make fun of Hanamaru for looking like the cogs in her brain are visibly turning.   
  
"I know that this isn't exactly...fancy, or expensive," You begins, her voice quite soft as she does. But she builds volume as her confidence catches up with her. Hanamaru sees her hands shake slightly as it grips the small velvet covered box. "But You're just starting your business really, and I'm...well, I haven't even caught up to that or finished school. I'm close, certainly, but my delusions of grandeur are few and this is the best I could come up with."    
  
She smiles at Hanamaru, her girlfriend, the love of her life. "It's just you and me, on the brink of a new year. And I thank my lucky stars every day that I'm able to be with you, to love you, to enjoy meals with you, to laze around on the couch with you when we both have breaks, to just watch you sleep when you're too tired from working so many hours, to take care of you when you're sick or to have you by my side when I'm sick. It's those things I love the most, the ordinary things, the comfort I feel around you. So, it's underneath those same stars that I want to prove how lucky I think I am..."   
  
You fumbles with the box, but eventually gets it open revealing a simple one stone ring set in a silver band. "So, Maru-chan...Hanamaru...will you begin this new year with me by agreeing to be with me for the rest of our days? Will you marry me? Please, say you will..."   
  
You's not sure if Hanamaru will say yes. She thinks that this was a big risk - even if they had been dating for a few years and living together for the last two - she is worried Hanamaru will turn her down. What if she's tired of her? What if she's not enough for her ?You's brain comes up with every horrible possibility. Her hands begins to shake again as she waits for Hanamaru's answer.   
  
Hanamaru does stand there for a long time. This was the last thing she was expecting when she got home. She'd planned on a bath, maybe a book to ring in the new year before she crawled into bed next to her girlfriend and fell asleep. No, this was a complete surprise. Not only because she had no sign that You was going to do it, but because she hadn't known that You was thinking about Marriage at all.    
  
You had always been a free spirit; even when they had started dating it hadn't been defined as exclusive. Though, You hadn't really dated anyone else at the time. They had slowly but surely fallen into dating and then something Hanamaru would call love and monogamy but none of those moves had ever been planned or really even discussed. Heck, she feels like the only fact that they moved in together was that You didn't want to renew her previous lease. She had just showed up one day with her clothes, computer, TV, game systems while Hanamaru had been at work and that was that. It had evolved naturally. So, for You to go out of her way to plan this out, to buy a ring, to say out loud how much she loved Hanamaru and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with her. It's startling.   
  
She looks at You, taking her in completely. Taking in the nervousness that has overcome her as You tries to stop her hands from shaking, Hanamaru finds it endearing. And she knows just how much this means to You and that Hanamaru knows exactly what her answer will be.   
  
"Oh, You-chan..." she whispers, her expression unreadable as she tries to hold her tears in. She wants to try and answer coherently, after all.. In truth this means a lot to her too. Because all she'd ever wanted in life was someone to love and love her back. And You does that unconditionally, even if sometimes she was unconventional.    
  
For a moment, You feels like she's about to be turned down. Hanamaru's not smiling, and she hasn't answered. You wants to save a little face so she starts to put away the ring. Guess it wasn't meant to be...   
  
"It's okay...if you don't want to...I know we haven't discussed it and all.." You makes a move to stand up but Hanamaru's hand is clapped over You's mouth, holding her in place.   
  
"Give me a chance to answer..baka Yousoro.." Hanamaru panics, making the only move she knows to keep her from talking and to keep her in place. "It was just sudden. Nothing's ever developed like this before...."   
  
You nods, eyes wide as she watches Hanamaru. Her worrying had gotten the best of her. So, she stays quiet as Hanamaru withdraws her hands and stands up. But she doesn't go far.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hanamaru asks, her eyes locking with You's. "This isn't just a whim? Or something that'll change later? You won't just move out like you moved in and we'll fall back into our old ways before we dated?"   
  
"Eh? Why would I do that---"   
  
"Just answer, You-chan? Please?"   
  
You stands up now, looking as serious as Hanamaru has ever seen her. She takes Hanamaru's hand and places the ring box in her palm before closing her fingers around it securely.   
  
"I would never do such a thing..." You says, leaning into kiss Hanamaru's forehead. "This is my choice. And there is only one choice to make and that is to stay. Forever, because I want to. Longer if I can."   
  
Her smiles is soft but blindingly bright. Her eyes showing just how much love she holds for Hanamaru. That's when Hanamaru's tears get the best of her, the streams shining on her cheeks as they fall.    
  
"Marry me." You repeats, this time it isn't a question. It's a statement. As if no other conclusion would make sense. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my most important person, Maru-chan. I'm sorry if I haven't made that more clear. I am baka-Yousoro. But I love you."

"I love you too," Hanamaru laughs through her tears. Her happiness is able to rise now, reaching her eyes as she kisses You several times in quick succession.   
  
"And?" You is smiling as well, still trying to get an answer even between lovely kisses. "Will you?"   
  
Hanamaru slaps You on her arm, causing her to flinch. "You are baka-Yousoro, zura."   
  
"Eh?!!!" You clutches her arm in mock injury. "Why now? It's not wrong to want an answer to the most important question of my life!"   
  
"Because if you were paying attention you'd already know your answer," Hanamaru presses her forehead against You's, nuzzling just a bit in the process. "There is only one right answer. And it will always be 'yes.'"   
  
"Yes?" You feels her voice catch in her throat. She's never felt this level of happiness. Hanamaru would be her wife.    
  
"Yes." Hanamaru nods again, laughing.    
  
The laughter is infectious and You can feel herself echoing it back at Hanamaru as she wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground.   
  
"You said 'Yes'!" You continues to laugh as she spins Hanamaru around. She feels as if they both could fly. But that could just be how Hanamaru's love makes her feel all the time.   
  
Hanamaru laughs, tucking her face into her girlfriend's neck. No, fiancé's neck. "A thousand times 'yes'," She whispers as You places her back on the ground.    
  
You is smiling so much, her face hurts, but she doesn't care. She takes the ring box back from Hanamaru and opens it. She removes the ring and slides it onto Hanamaru's finger.    
  
"It's a perfect fit," Hanamaru smiles, looking down at their linked hands. This causes You to chuckle sheepishly.   
"Well, I would hope so...I kind of measured your hand while you were sleeping. Didn't want to risk it not fitting. That might be more embarrassing than you saying 'no'." She sticks her tongue out.   
  
"Silly, You-chan." Hanamaru leans up for another kiss. She feels like she can't get enough of them right now. "It's perfect and so are."   
  
In the distance, a large clock chimes, signalling the arrival of the new year. A few moments later, fireworks join the noise as they light up the night sky in brilliant colors and shapes. It feels like the whole city is celebrating with them instead of the new year.   
  
You gazes down at Hanamaru affectionately. She can't believe it. This is the woman that she'll be spending the rest of her life with. And she can't think of a better note to start the year on than this.   
  
"Happy New Year, Mrs. Watanabe." You smirks, leaning down for another kiss.   
  
Accepting enthusiastically, Hanamaru wraps her arms around You's neck tugging her closer as they seal the deal with a proper kiss. The backdrop a perfect ending to the day and the perfect beginning to their new life.   
  



End file.
